


You Won't Be There

by SnogboxCopilot (callmekia)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Feels, Gen, Missing Scene, missing scene for Last Christmas, musings, not really the tenth doctor but yeah...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmekia/pseuds/SnogboxCopilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from 'Last Christmas' episode where Twelve has his own Danny/Clara type reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Won't Be There

Blinking slowly, his eyes clear from their haziness and zero in on her. Her head is thrown back and her golden hair cascades over her shoulder, hazel eyes dancing with her mirth.

 

_Rose Tyler._

 

"Yes, Doctor?" she asks, that cheeky tongue peeking out as she smiles brightly at him. He wasn't aware he'd spoken aloud and merely smiles. Her answering smile sends his hearts to racing.

 

They are sprawled together on a soft blanket at the top of a grassy hill, the scents of apple and sunshine helping him realize this is New Earth. His hand reaches for hers across the blanket and he notices it's long, thin fingers have fewer wrinkles and it's chestnut hair peeking out from the sleeve of a pinstriped jacket, not the soft grey. He knows then that something is wrong but how can he care about that - about _anything_ \- when his precious girl is beside him once again?

 

"You know it's a dream, don't you?" she asks, her smile dimming slightly. Her fingers tighten around his as if agreeing with his not wanting to admit it out loud.

 

"You need to wake up, Doctor," she says, sadness coloring both her voice and her eyes.

 

"I don't want to," he hisses, bitterness creeping into his words. Drinking her in with his eyes, he adds, "You won't be there."

 

"I know," Rose agrees crawling towards him; her hands on either side of his face, thumbs brushing away tears he isn't aware of shedding. "But Clara needs you. Those people need you. The _universe_ needs you."

 

Her words are passionate and painfully true. Still, he closes his eyes, savoring her touch even if it isn't real. He reaches one hand up to cup one of her hands and bring it to his lips.

 

"And I need _you_ ," he whispers brokenly.

 

Her hands pull away and he whimpers, eyes shooting open.

 

"I'll always be here," she murmurs, pressing her hands to either side of his chest. "And here," she grasps either side of his head and presses her lips softly to his brow.

 

He can feel the ache of the dream crab, but before focusing on that, he threads his fingers through Rose's golden locks and holds her still as he lifts his face to meet her lips with his own. Only as he rejoices in the feel of her lips pressed against his does he give into the pain in his head.

 

He wakes up with tear tracks on his cheeks and a pile of dust beside him. The echo of her voice whispering 'forever' fading beneath the soft hum of his ship.


End file.
